Conventional rotary electric machines include: a plurality of permanent magnet pairs that are disposed at a uniform angular pitch circumferentially so as to be arranged in V shapes; a plurality of axial coolant flow channels that extend axially so as to be disposed at a plurality of circumferential positions; and a plurality of radially inner connecting coolant flow channels that are connected to each of the axial coolant flow channels so as to allow the refrigerant that is supplied from inside the rotating shaft to flow toward each of the axial coolant flow channels, each of the axial coolant flow channels being disposed so as to be biased toward only a permanent magnet that is on a first side in the direction of rotation in each of the permanent magnet pairs (see Patent Literature 1, for example).